Life Set to Music
by CasusFere
Summary: Nine drabbles, according to the rules of the latest meme that's been wandering around LJ. IDW and G1, some slashiness.


A/N - Music meme that's been making its way around LJ. Only nine, because work got busy after that... the abundance of Sandstorm/Fireflight is entirely the fault of ajremix's What's Wrong With a Little Destruction? and everything that followed. XD

Prompt: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches(even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs(or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

x-xx-x

**1 -Travelin' Soldier – Dixie Chicks **(IDW)

There were no promises between them. Both knew how dangerous their lives were, and that chances were, someday, one of them wasn't going to make it back.

But every night, Fireflight still watched the sky, hoping to see the Xantium on her way home.

Sandstorm did his best to send him a note whenever operational security allowed. Letters filled with descriptions of places he'd been, wonders he'd seen, out there on the edge of civilization.

When the letters stopped, Firefight hadn't been too worried. Security was security, after all. For all that he knew they were fighting a war, he couldn't imagine a universe without Sandstorm.

So when Silverbolt told him the news, he hadn't wanted to believe it. He just stared in shock, barely able to process Silverbolt's words. Debris fields? No trace? It just didn't make sense…

Silverbolt laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Flight… they're not coming back."

He just stood there in shock, a cold feeling growing in his spark.

x-x-x

**2 -There Will Come a Day – Faith Hill** (G1 Cartoon)

There were some things Silverbolt had to take on faith- that Fireflight was paying attention, that Air Raid really hadn't done what Silverbolt thought he had… that there was a point to this war.

The older Autobots Spoke of a time long past, where Cybertron was alive, and people walked the streets of her cities without fear or pain. Sometimes it was hard o believe, looking at the mangled wreck that was all Silverbolt had known of Cybertron..

And sometimes, when the late hour and the high-grade brought their guard down, they spoke of their hopes for the future and for a world at peace.

Silverbolt had never known peace, but he still dreamed of it sometimes.

x-x-x

**3-Desperado – Clint Black** (IDW)

It was suicide to fall in love. Sandstorm knew it down to his spark.

'Love' was just a fancy way of saying that you'd given someone the key to stabbing you in the back and ripping your spark out.

And even if that wasn't enough- he was a warrior. He could die between this breem and the next. He had nothing to offer anyone, not even a promise of being there.

But he couldn't stop thinking of Fireflight smiling up at him. He didn't want to move on… didn't want to forget the beautiful, innocent jet.

Late at night, alone in his quarters on the Xantium, Sandstorm looked at a picture and admitted-

He was already lost.

x-x-x

**4-Planet Hell – Nightwish** (G1 Cartoon)

Dead End had been born to war.

He was a weapon, and he had no illusions about it. The others spoke of winning- Dead End knew better.

There would never be peace.

Even if they defeated the Autobots, dissention among the Decepticons would splinter them into new factions, and the death and war would begin again.

One just had to look at the Autobot example to see – They had held Cybertron in the Golden Age, until the Decepticons rebelled. War was inevitable. It always was.

It was pointless to try and stop the slaughter. It would change nothing.

And so Dead End fought on, devoid of hope.

x-x-x

**5-Unfaithful – Rihanna** (G1 Cartoon)

Skywarp knew that Thundercracker loved him. It was too obvious to someone like 'Warp, used to watching everyone for the slightest sign of weakness.

And Thundercracker was lousy at hiding the pain in his optics, anyway.

Skywarp plastered a smile on and gave a negligent wave as he ducked out the door, ignoring how his wingmate's hands tightened on his datapad and his wings dropped in misery.

Skywarp knew, and he hated it.

He couldn't afford to fall for his wingmate, no matter how much he might want to- Skywarp had ambitions, and being in love just put a big fat target on his lover's back.

x-x-x

**6-Danger Zone – Kenny Loggins (**G1 Cartoon)

Air Raid lived for battle. There was nothing quite like the thrill of diving in, guns blazing and engines howling.

He knew some of the Autobots were horrified by his attitude, but he couldn't care less. He had fought his first battle the day hi came online, and he'd yet to find anything that could match it for the sheer excitement.

And he _needed_ that excitement, the fear of dying- it reminded him he was alive, that he was a _person_, that he was something more than just a piece of Superion.

And besides- it was just _fun._

x-x-x

**7-It's My Life – Bon Jovi** (G1 Cartoon)

Starscream had survived everything they could throw at him- he wasn't going to die now, trampled underfoot by that upstart _Galvatron_.

He had earned his position the hard way, no matter what common rumor said. He'd clawed and schemed, out flown everyone, survived ambush and firefight, even had his trine shot out from under him more than once. He'd survived losing the love of his life to the science they'd both pursued, he'd survived the ridicule… and he'd come out on top.

He was _Starscream,_ and no one would break him!

x-x-x

**8-Riot – Three Days Grace** (IDW)

Never again would he bow to these fools who tried to call themselves his masters. They tried to throw him aside like trash- tried to make him disappear.

Well, their 'trash' was coming home, and it wasn't happy.

He'd gathered them together, the ones beaten down, but never broken, and gave them purpose. He gave them organization and skills, and let their hate do the rest. They wouldn't be forgotten or stepped on, ever again.

It was their turn to take over.

Megatron was going to take the world by storm.

x-x-x

**9-The Bow's Turned Back - Heather Alexander** (IDW)

It had been a disaster of a mission, filled with deception and counter-deception, and everything going wrong.

But now, with home finally in sight, Sandstorm wanted nothing more than to be on the ground – to have Fireflight back in his arms.

Then they touched down, and he was outside… he couldn't see Fireflight among the gawkers. They'd been gone so long, everyone had thought they were dead… did he even wait for Sandstorm?

A blur of red and black darted out of the crowd, landing in Sandstorm's arms.

"They told me you were dead," Fireflight whispered, clinging to him.

"I'm here now," Sandstorm rasped back, voice rough with emotion.


End file.
